1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier with a power take-off device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structures are already known for attaching to carriers a power take-off device for driving a fertilizer applicator or the like as connected to a rear portion of the carrier. Such a structure is disclosed, for example, in Examined Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO 63-3852.
It is desired that the power take-off device to be attached to carriers be disposed below the load carrying platform of the carrier inwardly thereof so as not to project rearward from the platform and to thereby preclude deformation of or damage to the device when the rear end of the carrier strikes against articles. However, the carrier disclosed in the above publication has an arrangement wherein the power take-off device is provided in a space formed below a rear portion of the load carrying platform, and a rear wheel driving transmission is disposed to the front of the device. The transmission has the output shaft of an engine, i.e., a drive shaft, extending transversely of the carrier body to project outward from the transmission case and coupled to the take-off device by a belt. Consequently, this arrangement has the following drawbacks. First, since the space specifically used for the power take-off device is provided below the platform rear portion, the rear wheels are arranged toward the front. Second, the drive shaft needs to be disposed at a higher level than the rear axle to preclude the belt coupling the drive shaft to the power take-off device from interfering with the axle, so that the engine must be positioned at a high level, making it impossible to provide the load carrying platform at a low level. Third, the first and second drawbacks further impair the stability of the carrier during running.